


Zero-Player Game

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [17]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nihkee's bad ending, written before vol 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: You're pretty sure this is game over, and yet.





	Zero-Player Game

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt 'triumph'

You keep training with Stelsa every morning, or what passes for morning on Alternia. Once a week, you're invited for grubloaf.

Sometimes, you still feel like you should be out there, making new friends. But the compulsive need that used to animate you is gone, and without it you find it easier to be happy with what you already have. 

You find a lot of things easier, these days.

It's funny. Whatever game you’ve been playing all these months, you're pretty sure you’ve lost it — or maybe it lost you?

You never knew losing could feel so much like victory.


End file.
